


Fun

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, Fred and a smoky room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

The smoke in the room is so heavy, Fred thinks maybe there's a fire. Quickly she realizes that, no, there isn't a fire - well no fire except for the fire that burns within her for the person, girl in front of her. Faith. Yeah her name is Faith, she's a Slayer, she's strong, she could hold her hands behind her head and make her do things she doesn't (desperately, touch me please) want to do and that makes Fred giddy.

Faith blows her smoke out in rings, and the way she shapes her lips is completely - Fred is spellbound. She thinks it would be fun to kiss those lips, just to see what would happen. Faith is fun. Fred thinks it would be fun to be under Faith, to have her tongue running along places that only Charles has touched.

Fred feels dirty. She thinks maybe she should take a shower. She thinks it would be fun if Faith came with her.

She thinks it would be fun to watch the water run over Faith's body, to lick the drops of water off. Yeah that would most definitely be fun, but not nearly as fun as rubbing soap over Faith's body, lathering her up in places that she has never touched on another girl. Oh, that would be more fun, more fun by far.

But mostly Fred thinks it would be fun to go get tacos.


End file.
